starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Disruptor
thumb|The disruptor The disruptor is a protoss ground mechanized unit that will be introduced in Legacy of the Void. Overview Disruptors are purifier devices controlled by an artificial intelligence that is capable of fluent speech.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 31, 2015 They generate energy spikes to wreck havoc against swaths of ground forces.2015-09-13, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launches Nov 10, 2015. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-15 By supercharging their power cores, disruptors can become invulnerable, turning its physical form into energy for a short period of time. This allows it to advance unhindered towards their enemies, releasing a destructive blast called a "purification nova." This blast is especially destructive against enemy forces that are tightly clustered together.Legacy of the Void Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-04-18 Game Unit Purifier |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*MechanicalBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. *Armored2015-05-14, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- May 14, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-20 |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=1502015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=50 |produced=Robotics facility |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Robotics bay |hotkey= |speed=1.61 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=100 |shieldregen= |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The disruptor is a light-mechanical unit. The disruptor is extremely potent versus any force that clumps its units together, as well as against worker lines.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18.Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. It can be countered with skilled micromanagement. The disruptor's attack inflicts damage on friendly units as well as hostile targets. Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Disruptor Quotations Development ''Legacy of the Void beta testing showed that disruptors were surviving longer than they should when caught offguard. It was made an armored unit to provide opponents an extra means of countering the unit (through units that do bonus damage against armored units).2015-05-11, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 11. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-21 Beta feedback has shown that the disruptor has often conformed to an "all or nothing" approach, that it is very effective when it works, but almost always destroyed if it does not take out enough enemy units. The following changes are expected to be made: *A reduction of the blast radius. *Lower cost. *Faster activation speed. *Less delay before firing.2015-06-19, Community Feedback Update - June 19. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-26 The disruptor's aesthetics changed during development. Removed Abilities During development, the disruptor would enter an invulnerable state, and then explode to damage nearby enemies. The disruptor had increased movement speed during its invulnerable state2015-03-31, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-03 Damages ground units only. Notes The disruptor appears to use a model similar to the canceled replicant unit. References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category:Protoss robot classes